


A Buttload O' Sluts (hehe)

by Ratchat620



Category: DexBonus (Youtube RPF), Disney RPF, Emma Blackery (Youtube RPF), Hollywood - Fandom, Loads O' Stuff, PressHeartToContinue (Youtube RPF), everything - Fandom
Genre: All Kinds of Sluts, Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fighting Kink, Foot Fetish, General Slut Behaviour, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Fun, Looooots of Cheating, Maybe Drugs Who Knows, Multi, Oh Yeah Also Cheating, Oil, Oiled Up, Other, Probably Some Orgies and/or Gangbangs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Empires, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, ass licking, lesbian stuff, lots of smut, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Everyone's a slut. Or at least if things keep going the way they're going. In a world where power is so easily won by a simple blowjob or some hot ass anal sex it's kinda surprising women aren't at the top of the foodchain...Or is it. I don't know, I'm tired and just kinda wanna upload this. Enjoy!





	1. A Slut's Reawakening

Dodger was on the prowl. For a while she ignored the fact that Sam wasn’t always home. She ignored the fact that he wasn’t always there when she got horny. She ignored the fact that he wasn’t always there when she really, really needed a cock in her ass. And worst of all, she was in total denial about the fact that when she  _ did _ fuck him, it sucked. And not the good kind of sucking. Sam might’ve had a big dick but he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing with it. He just kinda slipped it in and came after thirty seconds of Dodger doing all the work. She wasn’t content with him. And for a while she ignored all that. But now, she was on the prowl.

 

Before Sam moved to L.A. she had certain needs that were impossible for him to fullfil and around downtown L.A. she was well known as “that girl that had certain needs.” Although most people just called her a slut. She loved it though. There was something exciting about going behind Sam’s back and fucking dozens of other dudes. Of course, being known as a massive slut was pretty exciting too. Although when he moved here she thought that wouldn’t be necesary anymore. She loved Sam, and she knew he had a pretty decent dick. When they were long distance she couldn’t keep track how many nudes they sent eachother across the pond. She thought  they’d have amazing sex twice a day and that’d be it. But apparently Sam thought streaming was more important. And apparently the sex wasn’t that amazing at all. She decided that she had those “certain needs” again. She also decided she had to win back the title of “Best Buttslut on the West Coast.” All she had to do was wink at a guy to make him fuck her brains out right then and there. But that was a few years ago now. There was a new reigning champion. A slut to conquer all sluts. Emma Blackery. 

 

Ever since her career got boosted by that Apple ad (which she probably arranged by sucking the whole marketing team dry) she focused more and more on her music and moved to L.A. Everybody knew something was up. Suddenly she was featured on the tracks of all the biggest artists (all male of course) and she signed one of the biggest record deals in music history. Of course she couldn’t keep herself from posting all kinds of revealing stuff on her social media. This one time she posted a pic of her literally sucking a massive black cock with the cock cropped out. Dodger actually knew it was a black cock she was sucking because she bragged about it in the big Youtuber chicks discord they had going. “Guys, you wouldn’t believe how easy my job has gotten. This is literally the only thing i have to do to get Drake featured on my album.” Emma Blackery basically turned into a bimbo. She got breast implants, made her lips twice as useful for sucking dick and got an ass to rival Nicki Minaj. After only two months, everyone in L.A. knew she was an easy lay. She had totally taken over Dodger’s little slut kingdom and built it up into an empire. Dodger was pissed.

 

She got out of bed at 2 AM. Sam was nowhere to be seen, probably still streaming but he was the least of her worries. She had to get dressed. And she had to dress like a cheap whore. Dodger knew she would have to start small. After all, Rome wasn’t built in a day and the same rules applied for her slut empire. While Emma may have been fucking some big people in the music industry to build up her empire Dodger was more ambitious and knew the only industry bigger than music in California was film. She was going to fuck her way up to the biggest hollywood actors and producers to reclaim her place as sex goddess of the west coast. But she knew she would have to start small. So she turned to the industry she knew best. Youtube. Back when she was a casual whore she made sure to never cross paths with fellow youtubers. After all, she didn’t want her reputation ruined but after she saw what actually happened to these youtube sluts she knew that ruining your reputation was about the best thing you could do in this industry. The power of boners is not to be underestimated. She found the lingerie from the playboy shoot in her closet and remembered how crazy the internet went over that. She put on her red bra and matching panties and over that the loose plaid shirt. She put a loose knot in it so it didn’t really cover anything but it looked like it did and then she looked around for her tightest pair of jeans she had. She managed to shove her entire ass in there and zipped up before spotting some slutty black high heels in the corner of the room. It had been a while since she wore those but it felt good putting them on again. She felt fully reconnected with her slutty side as she grabbed her keys, phone and wallet and closed the door behind her.

 

It was warm outside, even at this hour, but there was a cool breeze blowing. She felt the hairs on her skin stand up and her goosebumps just made her cleavage a little more obvious. She had called an uber a few minutes ago and as a car pulled up right in front of her she assumed it was hers. She got in and smiled at the man staring between her tits in the rear view mirror. The tall middle-aged hispanic guy smiled back. He looked a bit like Antonio Banderas. Not unattractive to say the least. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and with a quick peak Dodger could spot quite the nice bulge in his jeans. She smirked. “What’s the busiest club around here lately? It used to be ‘Smoke & Mirrors’ back when I regularly got out of the house.” Her driver looked at her face now and smiled. “It seems all the young folks like you go to ‘Whips & Chains’ lately. But if that’s a little too...saucy...for you I can drive you someplace with a little more decency.” Dodger laughed and looked him straight in the eyes. “Saucy’s just what I was going for tonight, sir.” She added a little wink and took a dark red lipstick out of her purse. She pouted and slowly put it on, still looking at her driver. He chuckled, put the car in gear and drove off.

 

They didn’t get very far before Antonio, as she’d resorted to calling him, joined her in the back of the car. ‘A bit of flirting always does the job with these drivers.’ Dodger thought, ‘It’s almost too easy.’ “I hope you know that this is my payment for the ride?” The middle-aged man had already gotten his pants around his ankles. “What kind of man would I be if I charged a girl with such a beautiful, sexy body.” Brooke smirked again and slowly took his cock out of his loose underwear. She wasn’t disappointed. For his age, Antonio stood pretty damn rigid, and at 7 inches Dodger couldn’t complain about length. She wrapped her hand around his cock and noticed she couldn’t get it around entirely. This was going to be fun. Dodger was on her knees and bent over in just the right way that her ass looked even bigger than usual. Antonio’s white teeth flashed in a smile and Dodger slowly started licking the tip of his cock. It was pretty clear he hadn’t had a blowjob in a while, or any kind of sex really. In fact, Dodger doubted if this guy had even showered the past few days. But if she was gonna fuck her way into fame she had to lower her standards drastically. She doubted there were many actually attractive producers out there. She circled the top of his cock with her tongue and started cleaning it herself. To her surprise she found that she actually enjoyed the musky smell and the strange taste. She brought her mouth all the way to the base of his cock and started gently sucking his balls. She heard her driver grunting and moaning. This was going way too easy. She smirked and took his cock in her mouth. Without warning she went all the way to the base of his cock again and she felt all of his 7 inches fill up her throat. Antonio couldn’t help but grasp Dodger’s head. He took a handful of her hair and held on tight. “Fuuuck, you little minx. You’re too good at this.” Dodger slowly came back up and left behind a slick, wet, slimy cock. “I know.” She smirked, before adding a little wink. “But I don’t want you to cum down my throat. I want you to unload your heavy balls on my face.” She started slowly jerking him off and went back down to his balls. Sucking a little harder now and letting the balls pop back out of her mouth. Antonio grunted. “Hmm fuck, I’m close!” She kept licking and sucking and started massaging his balls with her free hand as she jerked his fat cock. “Go ahead, I want you to unload all that backed up cum right on my face. Make it as messy as you can. Don’t worry, I’ll clean every last drop.” With that and a little extra lick from the bottom all the way up his cock, it burst out in what seemed like the old man’s first orgasm in years. Dodger aimed and stuck out her tongue, taking the facial like a pro. Although, with how much cum was coming out you could almost call this a bukkake. Antonio quickly filled up her mouth and proceeded to cum all over her face, covering her from her chin to her forehead. Some of it dripped down in between her cleavage but she was quick to catch it and lick it of her finger. “Mmh, thank you mister. What a tasty treat.” When she looked up she saw that Antonio was breathing heavily and had his hand on his heart. “Fucking hell girl, you’re gonna kill a man with that mouth someday. Fuck!” Dodger only laughed and said, “Thank you for the compliment, now can you get me to that club?” She took her time licking all the cum off her face and cleavage and readjusted her bra and plaid shirt. “Oh and by the way, you’re my personal driver now. You have no problems with that right?” Antonio looked up baffled but with a smile on his face. “I’m guessing my payment is going to increase then?” Dodger pulled a serious face. “We both know you’ll obey me as long as i keep you cumming. Right Antonio?” She curled her cute lips back up in a smile, trying to look innocent again. “You are a dangerous girl, I like you. I couldn’t refuse if I wanted.” He smiled as well, before chuckling and getting back in the front of the car. “Oh and Antonio, I expect that you buy a slightly fancier car than this piece of junk the next time you come pick me up.” Antonio was clearly hurt by the statement but complied. “Yes, of course Miss…” He looked back at Dodger with a questioning look on his face. “Mistress will suffice.” Antonio turned back around and started driving. “Of course, mistress.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. A Reckoning and A Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Blackery has a score to settle and when she does someone is waiting in her room to express their gratitude. The enemy of your enemy is your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a fight, cuntpunching, implied rape and a whole lotta sex. Just saying...

Emma Blackery had come a long way in the past year. She had fucked her way to the top of the music industry in the most literal way, sucking off every producer and letting every rap artist sodomize her ass. She had a gangbang with every rock and metal band she could think off and let all the country singers cum inside of her. She went to every indie orgy she heard off and made sure the ball sacks of all the dj’s she met remembered her. She had 5 massive personal bodyguards willing to take multiple bullets for her and their only payment was her tight little cunt. She had a mansion in L.A. that one of her “friends” bought for her after she let him use her in some crazy bondage scenario. Some other guy bought her a whole slew of supercars after she dominated and chastised him for days, at his own request of course. She even had her own private wrestling ring in which she either got gangfucked by a bunch of WWE stars - her wet dream come true - or she actually fought her female colleagues, although those fights turned into hardcore fucking most of the time too. It could be said that she had everything she wanted. But there were still a few thorns in her side. 

 

Taylor Swift was one. That bitch was so annoying it hurt. Constantly blabbering about how she didn’t get enough money from Spotify even though she writes none of her music and autotunes her false singing away. Not to mention her gross love affair with Kanye West that she so publicly denies time after time. Emma could’ve tolerated any other annoying spoiled brat like that but not Taylor. Taylor crossed over into her territory way too much. Making reviewers give her great scores by blowing all of them. Letting rappers fuck her ass raw and deepthroating so many guys that she had to cancel the whole tour because of “vocal cord complications” without giving out refunds. That Swift bitch had been popular for way too long anyway. And Emma had just the way to take her down. She had gained enough influence in the industry to do pretty much everything and more importantly, make sure that no one hears of it. Emma had been planning this little event for a while now and she finally received a message from Taylor saying that she accepted her proposal. Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the last sentence of Taylor’s text. “On one condition...No mercy.” She already knew she was going to enjoy this.

 

A few weeks and hours of sweaty intensive training passed before the day was finally there. The day of the underground, no rules fistfight between Emma Blackery and Taylor Swift. Music industry insiders had been anxiously waiting for this day. Even Hollywood had caught wind of the fight and the seats of the youtube star’s private wrestling ring were filled with musicians  _ and _ actors. Emma’s people clearly outnumbered Taylor’s supporters. About 70 percent of the crowd was wearing or holding something blue, Emma’s colour. She had planned this entire evening out and now she was sure that nothing could go wrong. If anything did, it was sure to  be in her favor. The lights in the room were dimmed and Taylor entered the room first. A few people booed a few people applauded and screamed for her, but most of the arena was completely quiet. Eerily quiet. The blonde ducked underneath the ropes and got in the ring, her bright red sports bra and matching panties clinging tightly to her skin. She waited in her corner and Emma let her wait, knowing that she would get impatient quickly. She watched from one of the dark corners of the room, grinning. She waited patiently. Taylor was getting anxious. She started pacing around the ring, looking around the room but her challenger wasn’t in sight. “Well? Is she scared or something? Is the bitch scared I’ll beat her to a pulp and make sure she never sings again? She better get here soon or I’ll send my minions to take care of her! This was the moment she was waiting for. Emma smiled from ear to ear. It had been a while since she got to do this. Suddenly the lights came on and she was in the spotlight. Blaring music started playing and the crowd went wild. Taylor jumped, she clearly wasn’t expecting this kind of entrance. Emma entered the ring with that devilish smile still on her face and she stared her opponent right in the eyes. “Surprised to see me?” she smirked. “Bitch. You better ready your ass for the beating of a lifetime.” Taylor’s eyes were shooting daggers. “Oh it’s not my ass you should be worried about.” Emma started running towards Taylor and jumped in the air as the bell ringed. Taylor didn’t have her guard up yet. Before hitting the ground Emma slammed the blonde in the face causing her to recoil and just seconds into the fight she was already up against the ropes. 

 

She groaned and got back up. “You bitch! That was a dirty hit.” Emma just kept smirking. “My ring, my rules hon.” She winked. Taylor’s face went red and she started charging towards Emma. She launched a right hook aiming for her side and hit her hard. Emma felt the sting in her side and kept smiling. She loved a bit of pain. She doubled over and charged at Taylor, picking her up and throwing her on the ground. As she was falling the blonde held on tight and took Emma with her. They hit the ground with a loud thud and a groan from both of them. Emma quickly got on top of her contender and straddled her, raining punches from above. Taylor kept her guard up and caught most of the blows on her arms and fists but Emma was relentless. Suddenly a fist flew right between her arms and straight into her face. She felt and heard her nose crack and screamed in pain. Emma, content with herself, stood back up and cracked her knuckles. She smiled. “You ready to throw in the towel Swift? You ready to submit to me?” Taylor rolled over to her side and spit blood onto the floor of the wrestling ring. “You fucking bitch! I’ll never even think about obeying a worthless cunt like you.” Emma smiled, “You shouldn’t have said that. Now I’m forced to  _ make  _ you submit. Boys! Grab her!” Several of Taylor’s own bodyguards quickly came into the ring and grabbed Taylor Swift by the arms and legs, lifting her up spread eagle above the floor. She clearly never fucked them. Emma learned that her cunt was the only thing someone else couldn’t give them more of. It was by far the best way she found to keep her men loyal. The blonde first started squirming but Emma walked up to her and ended her resistance with a quick punch straight to her tight cunt. Taylor’s screams could be heard throughout Emma’s Mansion. Emma laughed out loud in sadistic glee. “Now this is where the fun begins.”

 

Emma slowly walked around the 4 muscled men holding up Taylor. The blonde was still squirming a bit but mostly out of pain. She put her finger in her mouth and gently sucked on it. “Mmh, what to do to you first?” She could’ve sworn she saw a tear on Taylor’s cheek. “Let me go you cunt! I thought you wanted a fucking fight!” Emma giggled, “Oh I’ve already had my fight love, now it’s time for the fucking.” She winked and slowly traced her wet finger from Taylor’s bellybutton up her stomach until she hit the edge of her red sports bra. She slipped one finger under the band and held it up while holding her other hand open to her side. “Knife  please.” She kept looking Taylor right in the eyes as she took a knife from one of the  bodyguards and slowly cut her bra in half. Her eyes widened as she started to realise what Emma was planning. “Are you fucking kidding me? There’s like 200 people here! You’re planning to rape me in front of 200 people?!” Taylor almost had a smile on her face. It paired well with her look of disbelief. “Do you actually think you’re gonna get away with this?” Emma only grinned. “Oh honey, I already did. Do you want to see my pets? I could bring them out for you.” Taylor’s face went ghostly pale. So this was for real huh.

 

Emma waved over another couple of guys and groped Taylor while giving them their instructions. “All of you can break her in. Make sure she’s been bred by the end of the night. Oh, and don’t go to hard on her, I want to have my fun too. Later.” Emma walked out of the ring and just before she exited the room she turned around one last time and told Taylor Swift’s own agent: “Make sure you record it too, and when the baby begins to show you better write the most career destroying announcement on all her social media.” With that she turned and heard a final scream before her servants closed the doors behind her. 

 

Emma was happy with herself today. She accomplished quite a lot. She finally took out her biggest competitor, she managed to punch that bitch in the cunt and the tall blonde was probably gonna be her slave soon after her career was destroyed and the only labels that might sign her would be under Emma’s control. She had this all planned out and she loved it when it came together in such a satisfying climax. Although she did miss one thing. Her own climax. She didn’t have to worry though. The night was still young and she had quite a few special guests waiting for her in her room.

 

She sent out a text earlier that day to all the slutty starlets she already “conquered”, including all the ex Disney and Nickelodeon girls. It didn’t take much to convince  _ them _ to join her. Emma liked calling them her pets. This was all completely secret to the public of course, but there was a reason all of those little starlets turned into sluts. And all those nudes that got leaked all the time. Well let’s just say they weren’t always taken for their “boyfriends”. She pressed the button to call down her personal elevator and entered the code. The steel doors opened pretty quickly and Emma got in. Her mansion might’ve only been 4 stories high but a queen like her couldn’t be forced to walk stairs. Besides, it’s not like she was gonna get fat from being lazy, she got enough exercise out of fucking her pets all the time. The elevator dinged and the doors opened again to reveal the warm luxurious interior that was her playroom. She dedicated quite a big part of the massive house to it and it was obvious why. When she walked out there was a whole group of dressed up little sluts waiting for her and even some of her favourite cocks came out to see her. 

 

To Emma’s surprise Katy Perry was there, dressed up in a blue micro bikini that was hardly covering her nipples and a lace thong with an opening for quick access. Most of her pets bowed for her as she walked into the room and her walking cocks saluted. Katy approached slowly and carefully but with a smile on her face, seemingly a bit scared to offend Emma. “Welcome back Miss Blackery, I’m sorry to show up uninvited but I just wanted to show you my gratitude for taking out that Swift bitch by joining your little…fan club. If you would have me of course.” She blushed and giggled as she got down on her knees and slowly kissed Emma’s sneakers. The ex-youtuber smiled. She didn’t even have to gather them anymore, the sluts just came to her. She shoved Katy’s head up with her foot and held it there. “That’s not how you greet your new mistress Katy. You should slobber all over my  _ naked _ feet.” Emma smirked as she said it and saw that Katy only blushed a darker shade of red. She also noticed that this was turning her on. Immensely. She had an eye for that sorta stuff. “Go on, whore! Take off my shoes.” Katy recoiled at first. As a celebrity she wasn’t used to being shouted at, but she quickly bent down again and slowly took off Emma’s sneakers before peeling off her socks too. She expected that now came the part where she started slobbering, but Emma drew her feet away and walked over to a lavish, extremely comfortable looking chair in a corner of the room. 

 

Quickly a couple of her pets, both male and female, tended to her needs. In less than a second one had gotten her out of her tight sports bra and into a dark red silk robe, another sought to her thirst by handing her a cocktail with all the decorations necessary and to Katy’s surprise one of Emma’s rumored Disney pets came out of the woodworks. Selena Gomez dressed in nothing but two little hearts on her nipples came out and quickly sat on her knees to the side of Emma, who was now sitting on the big chair that seemed to serve as her throne. The petite latina had a little packet with her and quickly opened it to reveal a range of cosmetic items. She took out a file and started giving a manicure to her mistress. Katy saw that Emma didn’t need one at all - her nails were perfect - but she enjoyed it just as much. “It’s the willingness of my pets.” She wasn’t looking at Katy at all, but it was obvious she was talking to her. “That’s the only reason I collect them. It’s because they  _ want  _ to serve me. They  _ want _ to worship me. After I destroy their careers, just like with little Selena here…” She idly squeezed her cheek with one and before entering her mouth with a few fingers only to wipe her saliva off in her hair. “...They come crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness. Admitting they were wrong and I  _ am _ better than them. That’s why I keep them. Because I’m a forgiving, generous goddess. I love my subjects, and in return they love me. There’s a bit of money and a record or movie deal involved too of course. If they didn’t have any career left they’d be useless to me, and of course you have to treat your subjects right.” Emma slowly stood up and circled around Katy. “I have to say though…” A fully nude Zendaya Coleman walked into the room with a bottle of something. Katy soon found out it was some kind of oil as she quickly poured most of it out over herself and then over Katy. “...You sluts rarely come straight to me on your knees. I like you.” 

 

Emma looked at Zendaya and then back to Katy. “Go on, do what you do best. Show off a bit. Rub that oil in good.” She looked up at Zendaya with a stern face. “Help her, she’s clearly an amateur.” She quickly snatched off Katy’s bikini, tearing it, and threw it away. With a smile at the embarrassed look on Katy’s face she settled back down into her throne to enjoy the show. She felt herself slowly getting turned on and almost as a reflex she started petting Selena who was still sitting beside her but had given up the manicure in favour of watching the two beautiful celebs rub oil all over their nude bodies. Zendaya had obviously done this before. Her milky brown skin was glistening in no time. She quickly got on her knees behind Katy and playfully slapped her surprisingly fat ass before ripping off her bikini bottom and pouring some more oil over her buttcheeks. Emma was clearly enjoying the view. She grabbed Selena by her hair and roughly pulled her over to the front of the chair. “Get in there you little cunt.” Emma couldn’t help but smack the latina in her pretty face before she buried her face in her dripping cunt. She locked her legs around her head, providing the former starlet little air and no rest from her mistresses musky cunt. Selena had done this hundreds of times but the smell still drove her crazy. Meanwhile, Katy started finding out that Emma wasn’t the only dom in this little fuck club. Zendaya had started with rubbing the oil all over Katy’s nether regions but she quickly resorted to spanking, biting and slapping. One thing she seemed to particularly enjoy was pulling and twisting Katy’s big puffy nipples. Suddenly the young brown minx grabbed Katy by her neck and pulled her up so her breasts were pushing against Katy’’s back. One hand slowly made its way down to her now absolutely soaked pussy and the other closed in around her throat ready to start choking her as soon as she showed any sign of disobedience. Zendaya quickly slipped in one, then two, then three fingers in quick succession. She got a little closer to Katy’s ear and sensually licked it from top to bottom before whispering with a quiet but incredibly hard and dominant voice. “Are you ready to serve our queen until she casts you aside? Are you prepared to give up every little bit of your autonomy to be fully ruled by the real empress of the music industry. I promise you won’t regret it.” She thrust in her three fingers as far as she could and she used the oil as lube to slide her thumb in Katy’s ass. “Aah fuck. Oh my god, you’re amazing.” Zendaya smiled and gently bit down on Katy’s ear. “If you think I’m good, you should definitely be looking forward to your first session with the mistress. She’ll make you experience a whole new level of existence. I promise you. Now serve her and I’ll see to your needs.”

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the girl that was quickly becoming her favourite new pet conquer a star almost double the age and twice the power that she ever had. This was exactly what this industry’s all about. And she loved it. She let her legs rest on Selena’s shoulders as she was giving her all eating out Emma’s cunt, just as she was taught. She stretched one of her legs towards the pair of fucking stars on the floor just in front of her. “This is your one and only chance Katy Perry. Worship my feet. If I feel you’re sufficiently grateful for being allowed to slobber all over my sweaty feet I might consider accepting you into my harem.” Emma smiled sweetly but behind the smile lay a wicked grin. She knew she was about to conquer yet another celebrity slut, right here, right now. Zendaya pushed Katy’s head down towards her mistress’s feet and crawled back a bit to start eating out the big titted star’s ass, as it was pointing right at her in all its bountiful glory. Katy quickly took Emma’s stretched out foot and started kissing it all over, then licking, then sucking and eventually truly worshipping. Emma enjoyed the rest of her night in that room with Katy Perry, naked and worshipping her new goddess and she made sure Katy knew exactly how she was meant to be treated by lowly whores like her.

 

She remembered faintly hearing Taylor Swift’s screams as she came a few hours later for the final time. She let herself slip into a blissful sleep, surrounded by cocks, pussy and most of all: a bunch of very willing mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Be sure to leave feedback in the comments section. This is one of my first more story heavy fanfics so bear with me. Next chapter is either gonna be a little detailed look at Taylor's rape or another Dodger chapter. Not sure which one i'll do next...


End file.
